1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of mathematics and teaching and, more particularly, to a device for teaching mathematical properties associated with even and odd numbers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Concrete manipulatives have been used in the mathematical field for teaching purposes. For example, Belcastro rods have grooves and dimples that distinguish them from one another and are meant to represent specific numbers. Such rods have been used to assist blind students.
Another example of physical devices used to convey mathematical principles is that of geostrips which are intended for use in constructing geometric figures principally for inquiry into perimeter.
However, a need exists for a concrete manipulative that may be used to highlight the numerical quality of odd and even.
In view of the foregoing, one object of the present invention is to overcome the difficulties of conveying to students the fundamental characteristics and properties of odd and even numbers.
Another object of the invention is to provide a concrete manipulative that conceals numerical values while highlighting the numerical quality of odd and even.
In accordance with these and other objects, the present invention is directed to a manipulative having an elongated channel and a plurality of rods. The elongated channel has specific markings and an end wall at each end. The rods, which are of different lengths and colors, fit snugly in the channel and, alone and in various combinations, align with or fall midway between respective markings. By manipulating the rods and noting the corresponding markings, the student is able to appreciate specific principles and properties relating to odd and even numbers.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of the manipulative and its use as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.